


Dance With Me

by KoraSonata



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraSonata/pseuds/KoraSonata
Summary: Lena has a long day at the office, so Kara decides to distract her from work by dancing with her.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of Supergirl do not belong to me.

Lena always worked late. That was nothing new. She was used to being the last to leave, and she was used to staying until late hours in the night. So finding herself alone in her office; surrounded by paperwork and drinking from her half empty cup of pure caffeine, came as no surprise.

Her day had been long. Again, that was nothing new. Her days were always long, but tonight had somehow been longer. Meeting after meeting had left her exhausted, and with very little time to do any of her paperwork before now. Which is why she now sat, flanked on either side by large mounds of pages that were slowly diminishing in size.

Suddenly, she began to hear something. A sound that disturbed the silence of the room; quietly at first, but soon began to increase in volume. Music. It sounded like a waltz or a ballet of some form.

She looked towards the source of the sound; catching a pair of baby blue eyes in her line of vision where there had been none moments before. Kara stood in the doorway of her office; hair done up in a messy ponytail, and glasses perched atop her nose, as she held a small iPod in her right hand, and two Thai takeout boxs in her left. Kara always knew when she had skipped dinner.

“You look like you could use a break.” Kara smiled knowingly. Lena returned her smile, letting out a tired sort of sigh.

“You could say that.”

Kara let out a short laugh through her nose before she began to walk slowly across the room towards her. She sets her iPod and takeout containers atop her desk slowly and gently, before turning her attention to the Luthor.

And she’s suddenly _right_ there; close enough that the tips of their toes were now touching, and she’s smiling down at the Luthor. Kara holds her hands out to her, making a vague sort of waggling motion with her fingertips before the palm of her hand is brushing the top of hers, and she's giving Lena’s fingertips a small tug. Her eyes dancing with this form of light as her smile lights up her face.

"Dance with me." She says simply, with a crinkle of her nose accompanied by a smile. Her smile that expressed neither humour nor mirth, but simply _life_. The kind that makes her eyes twinkle like they're hiding an entire galaxy of stars beneath them. It was breathtaking and unnerving all at once.

Kara lazily leaned backwards, giving Lena’s fingertips a gentle tug and pulling the Luthor towards her. Lena complies simply, allowing the young reporter to pull her to her feet, and lead her forwards into the centre of the room; succeeding in making the blondes smile grow even wider.

They danced throughout the song; neither able to suppress their laughter as Kara twirled her around, her hair fanning out all around her as they twirl about the room, both giggling. Lena had lifted her hand so as to twirl Kara; who gave a lazy sort of spin, before turning around and stopping right in front of the Luthor. So close now that they could support a magazine between their stomachs. And it's only then that Lena realized they had danced the length of the room, and her back was now _not quite_ touching the far wall.

Kara stopped; staring deeply into her eyes, and smiled as she lets out a light, breathy laugh; making no sign of moving away. And she's staring at her. Lena casually leans back against the wall, her eyes never leaving Kara’s, as if they were having their own silent conversation.

Kara leans with her as Lena allowed the reporter to pin her back with her weight. Kara’s eyes soften as she brings their hands together, lacing her fingers through Lena’s, so that their enjoined hands are now resting lightly against her chest, just below her chin.

There was a form of innocents in Kara’s smile. It was small, sweet and genuine. And there was a moment where they simply stood and stared at each other. So close now that Lena could feel Kara’s breath ghosting over her cheeks; her body heat radiating off of her.

And then her eyes began to droop; just a little. Lena felt Kara press her hands into her chest ever so slightly as she leaned in; bracing herself against the Luthor as she closes the gap between their bodies.

And she pressed her lips to Lena’s. Just once. For maybe only half a second. Chaste, but firm. Full and thorough. It feels slow and deliberate. Passionate. Intimate. And she doesn’t fight it. The thought doesn't even cross her mind as Lena just allows her eyes to droop and guides her own lips up to meet Kara’s. And there’s something in the motion; or maybe it's everything about it, that makes happiness swell inside of her. And she suddenly finds it so much harder to remember anything else that had happened in the day before Kara had arrived.

Lena smiles lightly as her eyes begin to open, and they're met with beautiful baby-blue orbs. And for a moment, they’re silent. They were still so close. Close enough that their lips were no longer touching, but she could still _feel_ them.

Kara’s nose brushes against hers, and they smiled at each other. The song having ended, the only sound in her ears being the echoing of their giggles throughout the empty room. And in that one moment, everything is silent, content. _Perfect_.

Kara pulls back ever so slightly, unlacing one of their hands; but leaving the other in tact, so she can gesture over her shoulder to the still untouched takeout containers sitting patiently atop the Luthor’s desk. Kara smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Food?”

Lena rolled her eyes, but smiled; simply nodding. Kara squeaked enthusiastically, and bounced on the spot in her excitement. Smiling widely at the Luthor, she quickly leaned down and pressed another quick kiss against Lena’s lips, before drawing back and pulling her across the floor towards the food; their hands still laced together.


End file.
